


Quasi

by danslips



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslips/pseuds/danslips
Summary: Billy Hargrove ha quasi un'ossessione con Steve Harrington. Ed è fortunato, perché Steve Harrington sembra essere quasi ossessionato a scoprire cosa succede in quella casa.





	1. Capitolo 1. Steve Harrington ha tanto da dire

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di pubblicare questa storia, dopo mesi e mesi da quando l'ho finita. Non so bene nemmeno io perché l'ho lasciata lì sul mio desktop per così tanto. Parte dalla fine della seconda stagione e sì, so che loro due sono problematici insieme, ma che ci posso fare? Mi piacciono. Devo ammettere che ci sono cose un po' spinte ogni tanto, quindi se vi dà fastidio leggete pure dell'altro. Ho deciso di pubblicare tutti e tre i capitoli insieme perché sono terribile e so che mi dimenticherei di aggiornare, essendo in periodo esami. Va be', spero vi piaccia, se vi va di lasciare un commento mi fareste molto, molto felice o anche un semplice tweet di quello che ne pensate a @danslips. Già che ci sono spammo pure il mio instagram, sempre @danslips

Steve Harrington ha tanto da dire. Gli piace dire la sua ai ragazzi, dare consigli e, onestamente, gli piace pure la sua voce in generale. Aveva l'abitudine di chiacchierare di cose serie da ubriaco e cose stupide da sobrio – anche se Nancy, nell'ultimo periodo, sotto questo aspetto l'aveva cambiato: parlava ancora un sacco, ma tendeva a pensare di più, ad essere un pochino più serio, a cercare le parole giuste. Steve non si ricordava nemmeno come si sentiva quando aveva la loro età, ma doveva essere una strana sensazione già di per sé, figuriamoci con l'ansia del Sottosopra, quindi cercava di stargli vicino nella miglior maniera che conosceva: parlare. Ma dopo la chiusura c'era stato tanto, tanto silenzio – e Steve Harrington non era abituato al silenzio. Piano piano era tornato tutto come prima, senza Nancy ovviamente, e Steve aveva imparato ad apprezzare i ragazzi ed organizzava delle serate a casa sua. Aveva imparato anche a conoscere Hopper (che portava, oltre ad El, sia Mike che Max), Joyce, la mamma di Lucas e la mamma di Dustin, che puntualmente gli portava torta o biscotti ogni volta che lasciava Dustin, e lo pagava pure come “babysitter”. Steve rifiutava i soldi ogni volta. I genitori di Steve erano preoccupati per il cambiamento di amicizie del figlio, ma lasciarono presto andare la situazione dopo i generosi regali della mamma di Dustin. 

Steve Harrington ha tanto da dire, ma in quel momento non trovava parole. Non trovava parole perché era venerdì sera, stava riportando tre dei sei ragazzini a casa loro, ed erano un paio di giorni che non doveva affrontare di vedere Billy Hargrove in giro. Non trovava parole perché stava giusto dicendo ora a Lucas di quella volta quando, ad una festa, questa ragazza aveva vomitato su queste sedie _così tanto_ che - e poi si era dovuto fermare. Aveva in macchina Lucas, Dustin e Will, che urlarono alla frenata brusca di Steve (Steve era anche sicuro che qualcuno avesse strillato come un bambino, ed era anche sicuro che quel qualcuno fosse Dustin ma non volle indagare ulteriormente).  
          “Perché diamine freni così?!” urlò Dustin, con il viso un po' più roseo del solito.  
Steve non riusciva a parlare. Aveva ancora il piede sul freno in tensione, stava iniziando a fargli male. Non ci fu bisogno di dire niente, alla fine, perché lo videro pure loro.  
          “Che cazzo ci fa lì?!”  
          “Dov'è Max?”  
          “ _Cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo_ ”  
          “Voi vedete Max? E' con lui?”  
          “ _Stendilo Steve!_ ”  
          Steve mise in fretta la retromarcia e partì. “Io non stendo proprio nessuno” borbottava, l'orgoglio ancora un po' ferito dopo la lotta. Era sicuro che la sua frenata avesse fatto rumore, ma Billy Hargrove pareva non essersene accorto. Continuava a fumarsi la sua sigaretta, appoggiato alla sua macchina nera, come se fosse casa sua. Ma non era casa sua, era casa dei Sinclair, e l'unica cosa che Steve riusciva a pensare era che le sue ferite stavano iniziando a sparire ora, non poteva rimettersi a combattere.  
Quando fu abbastanza lontano da poter scendere senza far notar la macchina, accostò su un lato della strada e fece un respiro profondo. Gli altri tre continuavano a stramazzare. “Allora” iniziò, ma nessuno smise di parlare. “Io scendo, voi rimanete qua. Se ritorno a prendervi bene” tutti e tre lo guardarono, ammutoliti “se non ritorno chiamate Hop”

 

Dustin fu il più difficile da convincere (“ _voglio venire con te_ ”), ma alla fine la paura ebbe la meglio, com'è giusto che sia. Steve non aveva precisamente un piano, ma Max gli aveva promesso di essere riuscita a risolvere il problema una volta per tutte, ed infatti così era stato fino ad ora. _Che cavolo di provocazione era parcheggiarsi davanti casa di Lucas?_  
Billy si accorse di lui quasi all'ultimo. Steve lo vide fare un lungo tiro di sigaretta, come per prendere la calma, e poi buttarla per terra. Dopo l'incontro faccia a faccia a casa Byers non si erano più visti, tranne qualche minuto agli allenamenti, ma nessuno dei due aveva osato guardare l'altro. Steve si fece una nota mentale di ringraziare Max per la quinta volta.  
          “Perché sei qui?”  
          Billy si allontanò leggermente dalla macchina per andargli più vicino. “Max non è a casa”  
          Steve non sapeva che risposta aspettarsi, ma di certo non si aspettava quella. Hop aveva portato a casa El e Max quasi un'intera mezz'ora prima che partissero loro, a causa del coprifuoco di Max, e Hop non abitava così lontano. “Mi sembra strano” fu tutto quello che Steve riuscì a dire.  
          Billy alzò le sopracciglia. “Dovrei dire quello a sua mamma, quando ritorna?”  
          “Senti, l'ha portata a casa un poliziotto” e lo disse quasi per spaventarlo “tornerà”  
          “Arresterà anche il tuo culo pedofilo?”  
          Steve debbe respirare profondamente prima di rispondere. “Vai via”  
          “Lo farei con piacere” Billy gli stava _sorridendo_ “ma non posso. Dove abiterebbe questo poliziotto?”  
          Steve sospirò. “Tornatene a casa, magari è là. Riporto i ragazzi a casa loro e ci passo io da lui. Ok?”  
          Billy sembrava convinto, anche se Steve lo vide lanciare un'occhiata alla macchina in cerca delle teste dei ragazzi. “Addio”, gli disse, rientrando in macchina. Ma prima di partire aspettò di vedere Steve girarsi per tornare alla sua macchina. Billy sa che Steve alle ragazze piace parecchio, ma non può far a meno di chiedersi se piaccia così tanto al punto da preferire lui.

         

         

“L'hai steso?”  
          “ _Non ho steso nessuno_ ”  
Steve lasciava quasi sempre per ultimo Dustin da portare, un po' per comodità – ma alla fine non tanto. Tra tutti era il ragazzino con cui riusciva a parlare meglio e poi, onestamente, si interessava parecchio a lui.  
          “Scommetto che gli romperesti il culo”  
          “E hai avuto la prova che non è così”  
          “ _Nah_. Quel giorno non era stato un giorno particolarmente fortunato per nessuno”

Quando Steve andò da Hopper non aveva moltissime aspettative. Per un momento, il fatto che Max non fosse a casa, lo aveva spaventato: aveva pensato subito al Sottosopra. Ma poi la sua parte razionale era intervenuta: con un fratellastro del genere, nemmeno lui sarebbe voluto tornare a casa. Per non parlare che giravano un sacco di voci a scuola. Agli inizi, quando Billy tornava a scuola con qualche livido, le persone tralasciavano la cosa con “è un cattivo ragazzo”, e lo associavano con qualche rissa del luogo. Ma poi le persone si facevano avanti e dicevano che no, lui non era a quella rissa, né in quel determinato bar e allora le cose si facevano più interessanti. Persino quel coglione di Tommy aveva messo la voce che Billy non poteva aver fatto a botte con nessuno, che era stato a casa tutto il giorno. Poi la gente iniziava a notare le piccole cose, come le sue nocche: Billy non ce le aveva mai rovinate, ma questo era fuori personaggio. Come faceva Billy Hargrove, quel grandissimo pezzo di merda, a non rispondere se qualcuno gli spaccava il naso? Forse era stata una ragazza? E allora tutti cercavano di scoprire chi fosse la ragazza che picchiasse Billy Hargrove.  
Onestamente, Steve si era fatto un'idea. Max non voleva mai tornare a casa, e all'inizio Steve non ci aveva badato perché D&D alla fine è un gioco che non vuoi finisca mai. Ma poi aveva sentito Max dire a Lucas che odiava il patrigno un giorno, e quel pensiero lo infestò per giornate intere. Ogni volta che la vedeva, si studiava Max, guardava i comportamenti e cercava lividi. Ma non ce n'erano mai. Era abbastanza probabile che Billy le prendesse da suo padre, chissà da quanto. Forse anche da quando era bambino.  
Arrivato da Hopper, non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a spegnere la macchina per parcheggiare che Max era uscita dalla casa. Dopo di lei era uscito Hop, con gli occhi stanchi. Max raggiunse la macchina di Steve in fretta.  
          “Tuo fratello ti è venuto a cercare” gli disse subito, prima che lei riuscisse a parlare. Steve la vide roteare gli occhi al cielo.  
          “E' meglio se vada” Era incredibilmente triste.  
          Hop si era aggiunto alla conversazione. “Ti porto io, mi invento qualcosa con i tuoi genitori, non voglio che finisci nei guai per me”  
          “I miei genitori non sono ancora a casa” spiegò Max. “Poi non voglio che lasci El sola”  
          “Hop, la porto io” e Steve si mise a spiegare dell'incontro di prima, mentre la ragazzina entrava in macchina e si metteva la cintura.  
          “Quale sarebbe il nome di questo ragazzo?” chiese Hopper.  
          Max risponde, riluttante “Billy”

El non stava bene, al ritorno dalla serata D&D aveva vomitato. Quando una bambina sta male è ok, un po' traumatico, ma quando una bambina che porta segnali di un altro mondo sta male ok, c'è il panico più totale. El aveva chiesto a Max di tornare a casa con lei – cosa che scaldò parecchio il cuore a Steve. Ma una volta entrati tutti e tre in casa El aveva vomitato un'altra volta. Certo, poteva essere anche un semplice virus, ma chi ha voglia di essere ottimista in questa vita?  
          “Billy era davanti a casa di Lucas” Steve si era perso quel particolare nel raccontare la storia.  
          Max sembrava dover andare al patibolo. “Non è nemmeno male ultimamente. Non ci rivolgiamo la parola” chiarì subito, allo sguardo interrogativo di Steve. “Ma con il fatto del ritardo me la farà pesare sicuramente”  
          Quando arrivano a casa Hargrove, Steve spense la macchina. “Vuoi che esca con te?”  
          “No, grazie mille Steve”  
          Ma appena Max aprì la portiera Steve sentì il bisogno di fermarla. “Aspetta un secondo” Max lo guardava, un po' sorpresa, accostando la portiera appena aperta. “Senti” iniziò Steve, senza sapere come continuare. “Girano delle voci a scuola” Max non capiva e Steve cambiò tattica. “C'è qualcuno che ti picchia in quella casa?”  
          In quel momento, una dodicenne che sente quelle parole, dovrebbe sgranare gli occhi o mettersi a ridere. Dovrebbe non sapere nemmeno cosa dire. Ma Max rimase in silenzio, con gli occhi chiari fissi su di lui, i capelli rossi più in contrasto che mai. “Nessuno picchia _me_ ” e Steve capì, e la lasciò andare.


	2. Capitolo 2. o forse

La ragazza aveva gli occhi lucidi, un po' arrossati, l'ombretto blu un po' sbavato. Era molto, molto attraente. Billy la guardava con gli occhi socchiusi, mentre cercavano entrambi di togliersi i vestiti – ed era strano, pensò Billy, perché inconsciamente entrambi erano finiti a togliersi i propri vestiti, invece di l'uno e dell'altro. Dalla stanza da letto si sentiva la musica della festa che ancora continuava sotto di loro: Billy aveva dovuto guidare per una quindicina di minuti prima di trovare una festa decente in questa Hawkins di merda. Non aveva l'obiettivo di scopare, onestamente, ma appena si erano incrociati alla festa si erano riconosciuti: si erano visti spesso nel corridoio della scuola. All'inizio Billy credeva che incontrare qualcuno del proprio liceo non potesse giovargli molto, ma alla fine avevano preso un po' da bere, e si erano messi a parlare delle “solite cose”. La ragazza aveva _quasi_ rovinato tutto uscendosene con “a scuola si dice che tu abbia fatto il culo a Steve Harrington”. Che cazzo, anche quando cercava di scopare dovevano nominarglielo? Non le rispose, tentato di lasciarla lì e trovare qualcun altro, ma poi si era chinata e _porca troia._  
Avevano iniziato a girare parecchie voci, quando Steve si era presentato con la faccia distrutta a scuola – la versione (giusta) che fosse colpa di Billy era solo una delle tante. Billy sperava che la gente cambiasse argomento in fretta, ed ora che erano iniziate le vacanze di Natale poteva essere una buona occasione.  
La ragazza si sfilò il vestito a fiori dalla testa mentre lui cercava di slacciarsi i pantaloni, con la schiena e la testa appoggiata al muro, ancora a guardarla. Ma poi Billy si fermò, perché gli venne in mente una cosa.  
          “Te lo sei scopato?”  
          “Cosa?”  
          “Harrington” Billy aveva la voce rauca, seria, il cazzo duro contro la stoffa delle mutande e dei jeans.  
          La ragazza lo guardò confusa per qualche secondo, prima di capire. Sorrise, un po' a presa per il culo, cosa che fa andare Billy in bestia perché _come si permette._ “Perché?” fu tutto quello che gli rispose.  
          Billy le prese la faccia da sotto il mento con la mano, avvicinandosela al suo viso. Sapeva di sembrare minaccioso e dominante, ed era quello che voleva lei capisca, prima di continuare a spogliarsi. “Dimmi che sono meglio di lui”  
          La ragazza sorrise ancora di più, ancora guardandolo negli occhi e portando le mani a sbottonargli i pantaloni. “Tu sei molto bello” e staccò il primo bottone “ma nessuno batte Steve Harrington”  
Passarono due secondi di totale silenzio, poi Billy si morse la lingua, forte, e sentì uscire il sangue.  
_'Sta stronza,_ pensò. Spostò le mani della ragazza con violenza e si tirò giù i pantaloni ancora non del tutto slacciati, spingendola forte sul letto. La ragazza rideva, con la bocca aperta, quasi contenta d'averlo fatto incazzare.  
Billy la scopò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo quella sera, e che l'alcool gli permetteva. Quando la fece venire, lui aveva una mano che le stringeva i capelli e lei le unghie piantate nella sua schiena. Gli viene quasi da ridere: non poteva sapere come scopasse Harrington, ma non poteva fare meglio di così. Gli lasciò un morso sul collo, forse troppo forte per essere passionale. Sicuramente Steve sarebbe stato meno aggressivo, l'avrebbe fatta stare sopra, sarebbe durato di meno. Billy aveva la silouette in mente, magra, con qualche muscolo ogni tanto, ma niente di speciale. Portava sempre quei _jeans stretti--_  
          “Dove vuoi venire?”  
Billy smise di spingere per guardarla negli occhi. Si stava immaginando Harrington che le veniva dentro.  
          “Dove cazzo ti pare”

A metà strada verso casa si accorse di avere ancora i pantaloni metà sbottonati. Stava andando troppo veloce anche per i suoi standard, con la seconda sigaretta stretta tra le labbra. Non sapeva perché gli aveva dato così fastidio, ma non riusciva più a smettere di pensarci. _“Nessuno batte Steve Harrington”. Gli era venuto dentro?_ Probabilmente no, era una fighetta. Aveva la faccia di Harrington rossa, di quando si allena, piantata nella testa, sudata. Stava anche ripensando al giorno prima, Billy aveva notato con la coda dell'occhio che a Steve stavano crescendo dei peli sul petto. Non sapeva perché ma la cosa lo irritava notevolmente. _Vaffanculo a lei. E vaffanculo a Steve Harrington._  
Quando arrivò a casa erano quasi le due, trovò tutto buio e Max seduta in cucina, con un bicchiere di latte in mano. Aveva alzato lo sguardo per vedere chi fosse entrato in casa, ma appena aveva riconosciuto la sagoma si era girata di scatto. Sembrava averla interrotta mentre pensava a qualcosa di importante.  
Dopo che la stronza lo aveva mezzo drogato, non si erano rivolti nemmeno una parola. Billy aveva continuato a portarla a scuola come suo padre gli imponeva, ma se ne stavano rigorosamente in silenzio, ogni tanto qualche insulto qua e là. Il massimo che erano riusciti a fare era qualche frase la mattina, come "passami il latte", sotto gli occhi indagatori del padre. Ora, che erano finalmente iniziate le vacanze di Natale, Sarebe stato compito di tua mamma scarrozzarla in giro.  
          Billy le passò accanto, prendendosi un bicchiere d'acqua. Max lo ignorò completamente, stringendo ancora il suo bicchiere di latte. "'Notte stupida viziata"  
          "Strozzati con l'acqua, stronzo"

 

Passarono tre giorni interi dopo la festa, e quello strazio del Natale era finalmente finito. Billy non poteva sopportarlo. Passarono tre giorni interi prima che Bill ne trovò un'altra a cui imbucarsi. Non gli piaceva uscire con Tommy e gli altri più di tanto e poi Billy aveva voglia di scopare. Billy riusciva a sembrare più grande ed occasionalmente beccarsi qualche adulta, ma con un branco di diciassettenni dietro sarebbero state tutte alla larga. Tommy andava bene quando aveva voglia di farsi.  
Passati quasi due minuti dentro al mucchio di corpi mal vestiti e sudati, Billy si era già stufato, e cercò di risolvere il problema con tutto l'alcool che trova in giro. Ma la festa sembrava dover andare male: era pieno di diciassettenni, pieno di ragazzetti del suo liceo. Billy aveva voglia di andarsene ma sapeva che l'alternativa era la sua casa di merda con il suo letto di merda. Allora provò ancora a bere. Al suo terzo bicchiere Billy vide una ragazza che lo puntava. Ce n'erano più di una, in realtà, ma quella bionda in particolare gli catturò l'occhio. Aveva i capelli mossi, da donna adulta, e Billy non ci pensò due volte ad andare verso di lei.  
Scoppiò una rissa nel mentre Billy Hargrove cercava di attraversare la stanza e raggiungere la bionda: due dei pochi maggiorenni della festa avevano preso per le braccia un ragazzetto che Billy era quasi sicuro facesse basket con lui, e lo stavano prendendo a pugni. Altre persone non ci misero molto ad andare in sua difesa e scoppiò il casino. Tra ubriachi ed amici che facevano gli eroi non si sapeva bene chi stesse combattendo chi, ma intanto la bionda era scappata via. _Tanto valeva,_ pensò, _se non posso scopare_... Billy si buttò dentro la mischia. Urlava qualche puttanata come "Quello era il mio amico, stronzo!" sperando che nessuno si fosse accorto che è lì per il divertimento e che in realtà non conosceva nessuno.  
Quando sentì delle sirene, fece per andare alla porta e filarsela, e si trovò Steve Harrington davanti. Steve aveva un po' di sangue che colava dal naso e stava trattenendo un ragazzo per le braccia, che sembrava volessere ammazzare di botte un altro. Forse erano le sirene che gli facevano male alle orecchie, forse era il labbro spaccato od il sapore del sangue, forse erano le dita della mano destra che non riusciva a muovere da quanto gli facevano male, o forse è Steve Harrington con _quel_ il viso rosso e sudato, ma sentì il sangue fluirgli velocemente al cazzo.  
          Quando Steve si accorse di lui, lasciò andare il ragazzo - che si buttò addosso alla preda – come se fosse pronto a difendersi nel caso Billy lo avesse voluto attaccare. Si guardarono negli occhi, e Billy non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso "Crudo così mi piaci"  
L'altro non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, che aprirono la porta dietro di lui cinque, sei poliziotti. Il primo di tutti, che Billy immaginò essere il capo, era un uomo grosso, con delle occhiaie sotto gli occhi. Quando vide Steve corrucciò un po' la fronte e lo prese per le spalle, stringendogliela.  
Billy si guardò intorno: erano rimasti in una decina. Non aveva idea come avessero fatto a scappare tutti gli altri, ma li invidiava parecchio. 

Dovevano prendere il nome di tutti e portarli alla centrale. Steve era stato il primo ad essere segnato in un molto formale taccuino da quello che sembrava un novizio, ed era finito nella macchina del capo. Billy aveva intuito che i due si conoscessero. A quanto pare Harrington senior non solo aveva tanti, tanti soldi, ma anche tanti, tanti amici. Quando arrivarono a Billy, ebbe l'impulso di dire un falso nome, ma poi ci ripensò e _fanculo._  
          Al suono del suo nome, il capo si girò verso di lui e lo guardò con gli stessi occhi fermi e duri con i quali aveva guardato Steve. "Tu sei in macchina con me"  
Billy si guardò un po' in giro stranito e lo seguì senza fare domande. Mentre entrava dentro la macchina, con Steve che ancora perdeva sangue dal naso, sperò solo che Susan fosse in casa e che risponda per prima al telefono.  
Il viaggio in auto fu di un silenzio penetrante. Billy non aveva osato parlare a Steve, e l'altro sembrava essere in un altro pianeta. Solo quando Hopper parcheggiò, i due si rendono conto di non essere in centrale.

Hopper li aveva portati a casa sua. Nessuno dei due aveva idea del perché. Li aveva lasciati lì, in cucina, e poi se ne era andato in soffitta a “controllare una cosa”. I due non sia erano rivolti parola. Billy si stava guardando intorno, cercando qualche informazione utile, quando una bambina era sbucata dal nulla spaventandolo a morte.  
          “Chi è questa?”  
          “Nessuno” rispose istintivamente Steve. Poi sembrò ripensarci “No, mh. E' la figlia di Hopper”  
          “Col cazzo che gli assomiglia” Billy la guardò ancora un po', pensando che probabilmente aveva l'età di Max ma che era mille volte più silenziosa ed inquietante. “E' magra”  
          La ragazzetta guardava Billy, ora leggermente confusa “Cazzo?”  
          “Nooo, non dirlo”  
          Billy era sconvolto. _Che cazzo di bambina strana._ “Sta bene?”  
          “Sto bene”  
E cadde il silenzio.

Hopper tornò un paio di minuti dopo, nei quali Billy non aveva lasciato nemmeno un secondo l'occhio sulla bambina. Per qualche motivo lo terrorizzava, aveva qualcosa di strano, e non si fidava a distogliere lo sguardo. Si era seduta sul divano, con le ginocchia al petto, e si guardava intorno, dondolandosi leggermente.  
          Quando Hopper la vide il volto sembrò addolcirsi. “Vai pure a letto se vuoi” La ragazzina scosse la testa, quindi si rivolse ai ragazzi.“Posso sapere il motivo della rissa?”  
          Steve prese parola, e Billy ne fu quasi grato. “Un fatto di ragazze, credo. Mi sono preso un pugno dal nulla ed ho provato a difendere due ragazzini che conosco-” Billy sapeva che Steve si era bloccato perché questi due ragazzini se l'erano filata, e non voleva metterli nei guai.  
          Hopper alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sentitemi bene” iniziò, con un tono incredibilmente serio “questa ve la faccio passare, a numero uno” indicando Steve “perché lo conosco. E so che non è un coglione” Billy nota che ha sussurrato la parola coglione, per non farsi sentire da sua figlia. A quanto pare era nella fase pappagallo? “E a numero due” e indicò Billy “perché sei il fratello di Max. E Max mi sta simpatica, anche se ho dei dubbi se lei vorrebbe davvero fartela passare liscia” il tono era accusatorio e Billy si sforza di mantenere la bocca chiusa. _Non me ne fotte un cazzo degli amici sbirri di mia sorella-_ “Ma ho dei documenti su tuo padre su in soffitta” A quelle parole Billy credeva di essere morto, perché aveva sentito il cuore fermarsi per tre secondi interi. Il cuore poteva fermarsi per tre secondi interi, e continuare a battere come se non fosse successo niente? Si poteva continuare a vivere dopo che qualcuno aveva scoperto che tuo padre ti ammazza di botte? Gli prese una fitta alla testa, vide la stanza girare. _Come cazzo fa ad avere documenti su mio padre?_ “Non me ne frega niente se sei frustrato, arrabbiato, triste, ma Max merita di meglio. Farei di tutto per vederla fuori da quella casa ma ora come ora non posso fare niente”  
          A Billy veniva da vomitare. Sapeva che Steve era lì ad ascoltare, perfino la bambina stava ascoltando. “Stia zitto” gli uscì dalla bocca come un sibilo. Nessuno doveva sentire altro.  
          Hopper sembrò capire, e non disse niente, nemmeno turbato dall'intimidazione. “Sai quante persone ho visto come te?” e si alzò, come per andare via. “Sai di cosa me ne faccio della tua vergogna?”  
_Sai quante persone ho visto come te?_ La frase gli risuonava nella testa come una cantilena.  
          “Hop” lo chiamò Steve, e la sua voce per Billy suonava come uno strazio. _Voglio andarmene via da qua._ “Non faranno domande sul perché mancano due persone alla centrale?”  
          “Mi inventerò qualche cazzo di puttanata” Hopper sembrava distrutto, fisicamente ed emotivamente.  
          “Cazzo?” la bambina ripetè.  
          “No, niente cazzo”  
E di nuovo silenzio.

Billy non pronunciò nemmeno una parola per tutto il viaggio di ritorno. Steve non poteva fare a meno di notare che era una persona completamente diversa dal beffardo che aveva visto quel giorno a casa Sinclair, e qualche ora prima durante la rissa. Sembrava ferito dentro, dove tiene l'orgoglio, ed ovunque lo teneva ne aveva parecchio. Vedere una persona che si vergogna non era un bello spettacolo, anche se quella persona era un pezzo di merda. Potevi non fregartene, potevi girarti dall'altra parte, ma _vederlo_... no, non era facile.  
          Hopper li aveva riportati ognuno a casa propria. A questi punti, non si stupì che sapesse dove abitasse. “Nei documenti avete pure l'indirizzo, quindi”. Fu l'unica frase che disse in quasi un'ora intera. Steve aveva le spalle tese. Billy aveva notato che ce le aveva avute così da dopo la conversazione.  
Hopper lo guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore, senza rispondergli. Una volta lasciato a casa, Billy uscì dalla macchina. Mormorò un “Grazie” ma il rumore dello sportello che si chiuse quasi coprì il suono delle parole.


	3. Capitolo 3. A Billy Hargrove piace solamente ascoltare

A Billy Hargrove sono sempre piaciute le donne. Delle belle tette, tonde, morbide, buone; il culo sodo, le gambe slanciate, il collo fine, le labbra piene. Gli piacciono belle e magre, meglio se mature ma se le faceva andare bene: i capelli da tirare, i polsi da tenere, i fianchi da stringere. Dopo la sua prima adolescenza aveva smesso di svegliarsi con le mutande bagnate dopo sogni erotici con le insegnanti, perché era semplicemente passato all'azione. La sua prima volta riuscì a scoparsi la supplente di matematica, a quindici anni. E quello era stato uno dei momenti che si era ripassato alla mente parecchie volte, quando aveva bisogno e voglia di venire – ancora ora la considerava una delle migliori scopate della sua vita.  
Poi si cresce, si fanno altre esperienze, si incontrano altre persone, e i ricordi che ti passano nella testa quando ti stai toccando, quando stai cercando di venire, sono molteplici. Per la seconda volta (di fila, ma Billy non lo ammetterebbe mai), gli venne da pensare a quel coglione di Steve Harrington. A lui, inizialmente, che si scopa qualcuno, che viene dentro a qualcuno. Ed inizia come una competizione, se lo immagina fare sesso con una almeno può dire che no, non sta facendo tutto il possibile, lui avrebbe fatto di meglio. Poi iniziava con la mano ad andare più forte, ed a quel punto gli piaceva pensare a Steve in ginocchio, con i capelli sudati appiccicati al volto rosso, magari con la lingua di fuori. Magari con Billy che gli viene in bocca. E allora viene, ma se lo gode solo per un paio di secondi. Era una questione di potere? Probabile. O forse Harrington aveva semplicemente il viso giusto per venirci sopra.

Steve iniziava ad essere un'ossessione. Billy sperava di vederselo quando era a comprare i peperoni per Susan, quando usciva a correre alle sei del mattino, quando faceva qualsiasi cosa che richiesse uscire di casa. Voleva sapere cosa fosse a fare. Intanto continuava ad avere lui in testa mentre veniva.  
Max continuava ad andare in skate dal suo gruppo di amici, oppure ogni tanto qualcuno la passava a prendere. Una volta quel qualcuno si era rivelato essere Hopper, Billy lo vide dalla finestra di camera sua. Non ebbe mai il coraggio di chiedere a Max cosa avesse raccontato in giro di suo padre, alla fine – perché era sicuro che quella stupida avesse detto qualcosa alla sua amica analfabeta, che aveva poi parlato col padre. Preferiva non pensarci.  
Il giorno prima dell'ultimo dell'anno fece una bella nevicata, ed a Max era stato proibito l'uso dello skate.   
          “Ma _mamma!_ ”  
          “Ti congeleresti” le ripeté Susan, mentre portava in tavola il sale. “Se vuoi ti ci porto io in macchina”  
          Neil masticava con calma, guardando Billy. Non gli stava parlando, né chiedendo qualcosa: gli stava imponendo di proporsi con gli occhi. Questo era uno dei tanti momenti cruciali, così cruciale che se la sua vita fosse un film, questo sarebbe stata la risoluzione finale. Succedevano sempre le stesse cose: Max che non poteva andare da sola, Susan che si offriva, Neil che proponeva Billy, Billy che si incazzava, Neil che urlava, Billy che si prendeva un pugno da Neil. Non c'era nemmeno gusto a vederlo, questo film.  
          Ma Billy sorprese tutti, quel giorno. Aveva altro a cui pensare che suo padre. “Ti porto io dai tuoi stupidi amici del cazzo” disse, totalmente fuori dal personaggio, ma non proprio.  
          “Linguaggio”  
          “I miei amici non sono stupidi, coglione”  
          “ _Maxine!_ ”  
          Billy scompigliò i capelli a Max, cercando di farlo sembrare naturale, per calmare le acque, anche se preferirebbe vomitare. “Quella Hopper lo sembra”  
          Lo sguardo di Max poteva ammazzare qualcuno. “Si chiama Jane”  
          “Perfetto” decise Neil, “valla anche a riprendere stasera”

          In macchina Billy mise subito la musica altissima, facendo urlare Max. “Abbassa!”  
          “Vuoi sto cazzo di passaggio o no?” Per qualche motivo Max era di buon umore. Forse perché erano quasi due settimane che non vedeva Neil picchiare Billy. Non che la cosa la facesse stare malissimo, eh, solo che la spaventava. Billy la vedeva con la coda dell'occhio mentre cercava di canticchiare la canzone della radio, anche se palesemente non la conosceva. “Dove ti devo portare, conglioncella?”   
          “A casa di Steve”  
          Il suo nome gli diede fastidio. “E che ci vai a fare te a casa di Steve?” Probabilmente gli era uscita più cattiva di quanto avesse voluto, perché Max andò subito sulla difensiva e si fece rossa interpretandola in un'altra maniera.  
          “Ci sono anche tutti gli altri” si affrettò a dire, sprofondando leggermente nel sedile.  
          “E cosa fate? E' tipo il vostro babysitter?”  
          “Qualcosa del genere”  
Billy lasciò cadere la conversazione. Il fatto che non le avesse mentito, e che avesse pure ammesso indirettamente che ci sarebbe stato pure Sinclair, in quella casa, lo turbava. Credeva non fosse più uno stronzo? Forse aveva iniziato a fidarsi un po' di più. Alla fine glielo aveva promesso, di non fare troppo il pezzo di merda.  
Il fatto che avrebbe visto dove abitasse Steve, per qualche motivo, lo rendeva un pochino nervoso. Si fece indicare la strada da Max, e non si stupì quando arrivarono ad villa con la piscina. _Quel riccone di merda._  
Erano giorni interi che fantasticava su Steve – sul venirgli in bocca, in faccia, persino dentro, una volta, ma Billy lo trovò particolarmente frocio e non lo fece più – ed ora che sapeva d'avercelo a pochi metri non vedeva l'ora di svignarsela da lì. Fermò la macchina per fare scendere Max, ma non fece in tempo a frenare del tutto che una ragazzetta, che Billy riconobbe dopo essere la figlia di Hopper, e Steve erano già usciti in giardino.   
          “Cazzo” mormorò sospirando. Non lo voleva vedere.   
          Max non lo sentì nemmeno. “Mi passi a prendere alle 19?”  
Billy fece un segno di sì la testa e lei scese dalla macchina chiudendosi la porta dietro. Billy vedeva Steve che lo guardava da lontano. Non si salutarono, ovviamente. Billy stava partendo quando gli venne in mente una cosa.  
          “Hey Harrington!” gli urlò. Steve si avvicinò, a passo lento, con le mani sui fianchi coperti dai jeans stretti. “Conosci qualche bar di merda che faccia una festa per l'ultimo dell'anno?”  
          Steve sembrò pensarci su, ma poi scosse la testa. “Non c'è molto”  
          “Ovviamente. Che posto noioso del cazzo” Si sporse dal finestrino, ancora con le mani sul volante. “Buona giornata, pedo”  
          L'accusa non turbò Steve nemmeno un minimo. “Ti sei stancato di chiamarmi bel ragazzo?”  
          Billy si era scordato di quello. Si era scordato della doccia. Ora aveva altro materiale. “Per qualcuno che è stato mollato per quel palo di Byers, hai della grande autostima”  
          “Vaffanculo”  
          “Certo” e partì. 

          “Non te la prendere sul personale” gli disse Max, una volta entrati in casa. Steve sperasse avesse sentito solo l'ultimo scambio di battute, perché poteva suonare male. “Usa quel tono con chiunque. In realtà ora è migliorato, ha smesso di fare il pezzo di merda quello vero – non lo sto scusando, certo” aggiunse in fretta, vedendo lo sguardo di Lucas. “Però ecco. Certe cose hanno bisogno di contesto- ”  
          “Smettila di difenderlo” Insistette Lucas. “Non ne ha proprio bisogno”  
 _Certe cose hanno bisogno di contesto._ Steve ci pensò quasi per tutta la giornata. Non prestò molta attenzione ai ragazzi, cosa che Dustin gli farà poi notare in seguito. Il padre di Billy aveva smesso di picchiarlo per qualche motivo, recentemente, e Billy era già meno stronzo. Per non parlare di Max che finalmente aveva il sorriso. _Contesto._  
          “Max... posso portarti anzi a casa io, stasera?”

Il pomeriggio era andato relativamente bene, Dustin gli stava appiccicato come sempre e Mike e Jane si erano tenuti la mano parecchie volte, cercando di non farsi vedere. Normale amministrazione.   
In una settimana era già la seconda volta che si trovava da solo in macchina con Max, e considerando di cosa aveva avuto la conferma l'ultima volta, Steve era un po' nervoso. Ripensava spesso a quello che aveva detto Hop a Billy, e onestamente avrebbe voluto riparlare col poliziotto per saperne di più, ma sarebbe suonato strano. Gli suonava strano anche a lui in questo momento, che voleva sapere di più su quella storia, ma forse era solo curiosità. In ogni caso, non poteva più chiedere nulla a Max. Ormai la sua domanda l'aveva fatta.  
          “Come mai mi hai voluto portare tu?” gli chiese la rossa. Ha ancora il buon umore addosso. “Non voglio farti pena”  
          “Volevo parlare con Billy”  
          Max per poco non diede una testata al tettuccio dell'auto, da come saltò in alto per mettersi seduta bene. “Perché?” chiese, con gli occhi sgranati. “Ho fatto qualcosa?”  
          “No...?” Steve era confuso. “In che senso?”  
          “L'ultima volta che mi è stato detto così, ci siamo dovuti trasferire” Steve rimase in silenzio. Di cosa stava parlando? Credeva davvero sarebbe andato a dire qualcosa a Billy o ad i suoi genitori? Steve non sapeva bene cosa dire, perché non voleva intromettersi troppo, ma sotto sotto sperava che Max dicesse dell'altro. La ragazzina lo accontentò senza saperlo. “Ho parlato con una mia amica di quello che faceva Neil, quando stavamo in California” Steve la lasciò parlare. Sentiva il pentimento nella sua voce. “Era anche peggio, qua si è quasi calmato... Avevo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno. Ma questa mia amica credo si sia spaventata e l'abbia detto ai suoi genitori, che vollero parlare con Billy. Lui andò su tutte le furie, non l'avevo mai visto così arrabbiato. Disse a mio padre quello che avevo fatto e lui ci fece trasferire per paura della polizia. Non so nemmeno se i genitori della ragazza ci andarono, alla polizia” aveva un tono quasi sarcastico, ma Steve sapeva che sì, ci erano andati per davvero, e lo avevano pure fatto schedare. La polizia di Hawkins lo stava tenendo sott'occhio da un po'. Forse serviva una sola accusa da qualche familiare per aprire un'investigazione? A Steve girava la testa. Bastava che qualcuno parlasse, e poteva aprire un'indagine?   
          “Non dirò a nessuno quello che mi hai detto” la rassicurò Steve. “Che poi non me l'hai nemmeno detto. Ci sono dovuto arrivare da solo”  
          “Meno male che sei sveglio” Calò il silenzio per un po'. “Perché devi parlare con Billy?”  
          Steve non rispose subito. La verità è che non sapeva bene ancora quale fosse il piano. “Voglio provare una cosa”

          “Billy è in casa?”  
          La donna era molto, molto sorpresa. “Sì, si stava preparando per prendere Max –“ sembrava un po' indecisa. “vuoi entrare?”  
          “No no” si affrettò a dire Steve, e forse la negazione così forte insospettì ancora di più la donna, perché alzò le sopracciglia. “-grazie. Me lo potrebbe semplicemente chiamare?”  
          “Certo” e richiuse la porta.  
La donna che gli aveva aperto, a giudicare dal sorriso che aveva rivolto a Max quando l'aveva vista, doveva essere sua mamma. Aveva salutato entrambi educatamente, poi Max era sgattaiolata dentro ed aveva lasciato Steve sulla porta di casa, con la missione da compiere. Visto che la mamma di Max non vedeva cenno di congedo da parte di Steve, aveva tenuto la porta aperta, aspettando qualche cosa, e finalmente Steve aveva trovato il coraggio di chiederle se Billy fosse in casa – cosa che sapeva già, perché c'era la macchina parcheggiata.   
Ci volle qualche minuto prima che la porta si riaprisse nuovamente. Billy, con gli stessi vestiti del primo pomeriggio, i capelli forse più arruffati, si presentò alla porta. E Steve fu sicuro d'averlo colto di sorpresa, perché si bloccò all'istante. Richiuse in fretta la porta dietro di lui, facendo qualche passo avanti verso Steve.  
          “Questo è strano”  
          “Lo so” sospirò. “Senti ripensavo a quello che mi hai chiesto oggi” Steve stava completamente improvvisando. “Se vuoi posso farti vedere qualche bar in zona domani” _domani è l'ultimo dell'anno_ “- o quando vuoi. Così ti fai una idea su che posti ci sono in giro”   
          Billy sembrava non aver molto da dire, lo ascoltava e basta. “Sei il tipo di ragazzo che fa amicizia con quelli che ti distruggono la faccia?”  
          Steve pensa a Jonathan, il che gli fa quasi dire di _sì, ha questa reputazione,_ ma invece “Non la chiamerei amicizia” Billy non rispose, lo continuava semplicemente a guardare, un po' sorpreso, ma non del tutto infastidito. Forse cercava di capire il doppio fine? Steve si stava spazientendo. “Ti va o no?”  
          “Domani va bene”  
          “Uh– ok.” In realtà Steve aveva piani per l'ultimo dell'anno, prima era nel panico e l'aveva detto senza pensare. Decise che ci avrebbe pensato dopo. “Ti passo a prendere io”  
          Billy lo continuava a squadrare “Non è che mi vuoi ammazzare, Harrington?”   
          Steve sospirò. Stava cercando di non farlo ammazzare, in realtà, e doveva prenderla larga. “Alla 22 qua fuori.”  
          “Alle 22 qua fuori”, ripeté l'altro, ancora non convinto pienamente della situazione.  
Non avevano più niente da dirsi, quindi Steve si girò avvicinandosi alla macchina. Una volta dentro vide Billy ancora fuori, che si era acceso una sigaretta. Non sapeva bene che cazzo fosse successo, ma ormai era successo. 

 

Il giorno dopo Steve ha un sacco di cose da fare. Passò da Nancy, a dirle che non poteva esserci alla festa quella sera e che gli dispiaceva molto, ma sarebbe passato dopo la mezzanotte a salutare. Nancy insisteva a dirgli che Steve te lo giuro, non fai il terzo in comodo, e lui non sapeva bene cosa rispondergli. Anche se ci fosse andato, non avrebbe fatto il terzo in comodo per il semplice motivo che grazie a Dio erano invitati anche i ragazzini e se ne sarebbe stato con Dustin. Alla fine se la cavò con la scusa che se ne stava con i suoi genitori, anche se dubitò lei gli avesse creduto per davvero. Passò anche a far benzina, fece il pieno con i soldi che gli erano arrivati per Natale, e con il resto cercò qualche negozio per comprarsi dei vestiti nuovi. Cercò anche di studiare qualcosa, ma per qualche ragione anche la sua stanza gli faceva pensare a Billy Hargrove. _Cosa gli avrebbe chiesto?_ Non poteva improvvisare di nuovo. Buttò giù un paio di idee su un bloc notes a fogli giallognoli, ma ancora non poteva crederci che avrebbe passato il suo capodanno cercando di risolvere i problemi familiari di uno che gli aveva spaccato la faccia. Nancy gli avrebbe detto “tipico Steve”, ma Nancy non era lì e Steve doveva smetterla di tirarla fuori in qualsiasi momento. Decise che lo avrebbe fatto bere un po', poi gli avrebbe parlato di quel giorno da Hopper, e detto che aveva fatto delle ricerche e bastava una denuncia per iniziare un'indagine. Era quasi sicuro che sarebbe finito con il viso spaccato un'altra volta, ma sperò davvero fosse per una buona causa. Non poteva farlo denunciare da Max: lei avrebbe rischiato troppo, e poi forse non le avrebbero nemmeno creduto.   
Steve non sapeva che dall'altra parte della città, Billy era messo più o meno come lui, con la differenza che alle 11 del mattino era già venuto due volte: precisamente una volta appena sveglio e una volta quando in doccia. Si sentiva come se avesse di nuovo quattordici anni, finito compagno di banco della ragazza più sviluppata della scuola, e doveva segarsi per evitare gli venisse duro durante la lezione.   
Le 22 non erano un orario strano, per uscire. Il freddo era leggermente calato, il cielo ancora un po' coperto dalle nuvole, la luna si vedeva benissimo ed era bellissima. Steve non aveva niente di cui da lamentarsi: tranne che forse si lamentava comunque – e diede tutta la colpa all'ansia. Alle 21:57 era davanti a casa Hargrove. Steve sapeva che Max era già da un pezzo a casa Byers, insieme a tutti gli altri, ed i suoi genitori erano probabilmente andati a cena da qualche parte, perché c'era solo la macchina di Billy parcheggiata. Alle 22:05 Billy aprì la porta di casa, si accese una sigaretta, e si diresse verso la macchina di Steve. Si comincia.  
Le prime conversazioni furono le solite cose di circostanza, ma entrambi nelle voce traspiravano il leggero nervosismo del, _perché cazzo sono qui?_ Iniziarono con cose semplici. Come stai? Credo bene, te? Non mi lamento. Dove si va? Ti faccio vedere un bar, tiene la musica alta e dà alcolici ai minori durante le feste. Fico. Come fai a fumare così tanto? Scrollata di spalle. Tu non fumi? Ogni tanto, non mi fa impazzire l'odore. Fichetta.  
Il primo bar in cui lo portò Steve era pieno di gente. Capibile, considerando la serata. Riuscirono a comprarsi una scorta di birre e se la portarono in macchina. Da bravi, divisero la spesa.   
          “Torna utile che dimostri più anni” gli fece notare Steve.  
          “Ogni tanto” gli rispose Billy, sistemandosi in macchina ed aprendosi una birra. “Da bambino non era il massimo”  
          Steve si bloccò: Billy aveva appena accennato alla sua infanzia. Era il momento di fare domande, o era troppo presto? Si sarebbe chiuso a guscio, pensò. Non aveva ancora bevuto abbastanza. “Chissà che tipo di bambino eri” la buttò lì, sul sarcastico.   
          “Ero proprio un bel bambino”, disse, e bevve ancora un po'.  
Steve decise di mollare l'argomento per il momento, era ancora troppo presto, e poi non era sua intenzione andare a parlare di una così intima come l'infanzia. Aveva anche il presentimento che alcune cose non le volesse sapere: il tutto stava già diventando emotivamente troppo a cui pensare.   
Steve lo portò in un altro bar, meno affollato del primo, e dopo un drink decisero di mettersi a giocare a biliardo. Stare in compagnia di Billy non era malaccio: Steve iniziava a capire come si muoveva, sviava certi discorsi, lanciava i soliti “fichetta” e “frocio” ogni tanto. Una volta capito lo schema era quasi sopportabile. Dentro al locale faceva caldo, e Billy togliendosi la giacca aveva rivelato la stessa camicia rossa che indossava quando gli aveva spaccato la faccia. Steve si chiese se fosse una provocazione, se l'avesse fatta apposta, ma non trovò le parole da dire ad alta voce senza che lo facessero sembrare un ragazzino spaventato, quindi decise di far finta di nulla.  
Erano ancora le 23 quando uscirono dal locale, e la luna illuminava la macchina parcheggiata di Steve come fosse il sole.   
          “Hai piani per la mezzanotte?” gli chiese Billy. Steve l'aveva fatto bere parecchio: gli aveva dato metà del suo drink, con la scusa che non riusciva a finirlo. In macchina avevano ancora due birre. “Ti porto in un posto io, adesso”  
Steve gli diede il via libera, ma dentro era un po' nervoso. Seguiva le indicazioni che gli dava Billy, mentre quello sorseggiava una delle ultime due birre rimaste. Steve aveva bevuto praticamente solo una birra, ma aveva comunque paura di venire fermato dalla polizia. Gli chiese se il posto fosse sicuro dai poliziotti.   
          “Be', direi di sì” gli rispose l'altro, ridendo. “Ci porto le ragazze a scopare”  
Steve non sapeva bene cosa farsene con questa informazione, quindi rimase zitto e continuò a guidare. Forse l'aveva fatto bere un po' troppo.  
Il magico posto era uno spiazzale, senza lampioni, quasi al confine con il bosco. Doveva ammetterlo, era un bel posto, non sapeva come uno arrivato da poco dalla California fosse riuscito a trovare un posto così, quando lui in quella città ci viveva da una vita.  
          “Quindi,” iniziò Steve “non ti hanno mai beccato qua?”   
          Billy scosse la testa, quasi orgoglioso. “Puoi usarlo anche tu se vuoi” Glielo disse come se gli stesse facendo un favore enorme. “Basta che non ci si incontra per sbaglio”   
          “Sarebbe un problema”, gli rispose, ironico, come se mai gli verrebbe in mente di usare un posto del genere, ma apprezzò il gesto. Magari era il suo modo di essere “gentile”.  
          Billy lo guardò. “Non saprei” Steve non può fare a meno di notare che gli brillavano gli occhi, mentre si passava la lingua sul labbo inferiore. Steve cercò di concentrarsi su qualche particolare della macchina, improvvisamente a disagio. Non riuscì a trovare nient'altro da dire, quindi pensò fosse meglio starsene zitto. “Ti ho distrutto la faccia” affermò Billy dal nulla, cambiando argomento, come se l'affermarlo potesse aiutarlo a capire meglio la situazione. Aveva la voce rauca, calda. L'alcool lo stava scaldando dentro, sentiva il formicolio alle gambe che provava quando capiva che era arrivato il bisogno di farsi una sega.   
          “Mi hai quasi ucciso, in realtà” lo corresse Steve, ancora guardando un pezzo della radiolina.   
          Billy sbuffò, facendo un tiro lungo dalla sigaretta. “Quasi, però”  
Steve non può fare a meno di pensare che adesso, una persona normale, si sarebbe scusata – Jonathan l'aveva fatto. Ma ovviamente non arrivò nulla.   
Billy era immerso nei suoi pensieri. Gli vide il viso, con la pelle chiara ed un po' arrossata sulle guance, i nei sul collo. Lo sai che ti sono venuto in bocca oggi?  
          “Hai una bella macchina” _E la seconda volta ti sono venuto in faccia, tenevi la lingua di fuori e la bocca aperta. Avevi tutte le tue ciglia lunghe e nere coperte – e pure la lingua._ In realtà Billy non viene poi così tanto, anche se gli piacerebbe. “Sei uno di quei ricconi bastardi, quindi?”  
          La domanda infastidì parecchio Steve “Io non sono proprio un bel niente”   
          “Tuo babbo pezzo di merda lo è?”  
          _Che cazzo stava succedendo?_ “Che cazzo ti prende?” sbottò. “Hai fatto il bravo fino ad ora”  
          Billy ce l'aveva duro. Era sicuro che sarebbero bastate poco spinte con la mano per farlo venire – con la bocca ancora meno. Le parole dell'ultima ragazza che si era scopato gli facevano girare la testa. _Nessuno batte Steve Harrington._ Forse lei aveva ragione. “Voglio sapere perché sono qui” _E voglio sapere perché mi fai questo strano effetto._  
          Steve ci mise un po' a rispondere, perché sapeva che deve misurare bene le parole. E sapeva anche che il piano non avrebbe funzionato, perché Billy aveva voluto mandare a puttane tutto facendo lo stronzo. “E' quasi due ore che siamo insieme e me lo chiedi solo adesso?”  
          “Stavo aspettando vuotassi il sacco te” Steve non rispose ancora. “E' per la conversazione a casa di quel poliziotto, vero?”  
          “Sono preoccupato per Max-” _e per te,_ stava per dire, ma l'altro era già uscito dalla macchina, sbattendo la portiera più forte che poteva. Steve lo seguì, già prevedendo quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
Era quasi l'anno nuovo e Billy era infastidito da moltissime cose: la sua erezione, Steve Harrington, il volto pallido e la guance rosse – dove gli piacerebbe venire per davvero - e che quel pezzo di merda l'aveva invitato ad uscire _perché voleva farsi i cazzi suoi._  
          “Non sono cazzi tuoi!” gli urlò, ed il bosco sembrava quasi rispondergli con l'eco. Era buio ed era deserto.   
          “Se Max è in pericolo sono cazzi miei”  
          “Ci penso io a lei” rispose, ma già con un tono più basso, più colpevole. Lo sapevano entrambi che aveva appena detto una cazzata.  
          Steve lo guardò, serissimo. “Trattandola di merda” E Billy non rispose. Colpevole. Steve lo vedeva, che stava stringendo la mascella, era incazzato nero, ma quello era il momento. Se non glielo provava a dire ora, non glielo avrebbe detto mai più. “Potremmo denunciarlo” iniziò. Aveva un tono calmo, un tono di resa e di pace, mirato a fargli almeno considerare l'idea. Si avvicinò, lentamente, e Billy continuava a fissarlo senza dire niente. “Potrebbero arrestarlo--”  
Steve era stato picchiato un paio di volte, prima dell'incidente a casa Byers, e doveva ammetterlo che nessuno gli aveva mai fatto tanto dolore fisico quanto Billy Hargrove quella sera. Era sicuro che si sarebbe ricordato i suoi pugni per il resto della sua vita. Il ricordo però non poteva fare giustizia al dolore che gli aveva fatto provare. Ossa contro ossa, naso che si rompe una, due volte, l'occhio che non riesce più ad aprire, la testa che pulsa, il sangue in bocca che lo fa quasi vomitare. Fu per questo che quando gli arrivò un pugno, così, a metà frase, Steve credette quasi che non fosse stato Billy a colpirlo perché quello non era un pugno di Billy: Billy faceva più male. Billy puntava a _quasi_ ammazzarti. E invece era stato lui, lo aveva presto alla sprovvista e Steve era caduto per terra, con lo sguardo che ora guardava le stelle e la testa contro il ghiaino mischiato alla terra. Ma questa volta non era solo Billy ad esser cambiato, perché Steve non ci mise nemmeno tre secondi a rialzarsi ed andargli addosso.  
La lotta a casa Byers era stata meschina – Steve ricordava bene il piatto che si infrangeva contro la sua testa, quello era un vero colpo basso – e violenta. Ora si facevano male, certo, ma erano pugni più ad intaccare l'orgoglio che a procurare danni fisici. Billy evitava il naso, e Steve la trova quasi una scelta gentile. Si stavano rotolando sull'asfalto sporco, alla luce della luna, l'ultimo dell'anno. Più romantico di così. “Ho quasi pensato fossi simpatico” gli disse Steve, tra una cosa e l'altra. Anche lo sguardo di Billy era cambiato dalla loro ultima lotta, non era più folle: era uno sguardo frustrato, leggermente sulla via della disperazione. _Contesto_ , pensò Steve. Si chiese cosa gli avrebbe consigliato di fare Max. Probabilmente di picchiarlo più forte.   
Billy sentiva l'odore pungente della pelle di Steve dentro al suo naso, così forte da arrivargli in testa. Gli era vicinissimo e la cosa lo faceva andare di fuori. Non stava fermo, cercava di strattonarlo e levarselo di dosso, ma l'altro sapeva che si stava trattenendo. _A che gioco stai giocando?_ Si chiese Steve. _Perché non mi vuoi fare male?_  
Ad un certo punto, Billy glielo spiegò indirettamente, a che gioco stava giocando. Erano uno sopra l'altro, con una gamba in mezzo all'altra, ed all'improvviso, come se il lampo che attraversò gli occhi di Billy gli avesse suggerito qualcosa, questo lo guardò e gli si buttò sulla bocca.   
Steve rimase fermo, con la testa appoggiata all'asfalto, quasi senza parole, con l'altro che gli era entrato in bocca con la lingua quasi prima che le labbra si toccassero: un bacio arrabbiato, ma molto più spinto di quanti Steve ne avesse mai dati in vita sua. Stava quasi per mandarlo via, voleva chiedergli che cazzo gli era venuto in mente, ma poi sentì i fuochi d'artificio. Era l'anno nuovo. Era l'anno nuovo ed alla fine la sua bocca era calda e sapeva di alcool, e non era male per niente. Anche qualcosa nella testa di Steve doveva avergli suggerito le stesse cose perché ora lo stava baciando anche lui.   
Steve si era appena accorto del ferro della cintura di Billy e del suo cazzo duro che gli premevano sulla gamba, quando vide delle luci abbaglianti attraverso le palpebre. I due si staccarono immediatamente, come un se qualcuno glielo avesse ordinato, e si ritrovano a pochi metri da loro un auto, che si era fermata vedendoli in mezzo alla strada. Steve fu il primo a tirarsi su, pulendosi meglio che poteva i jeans; Billy sembrava non volersi muovere, e rimase seduto per terra.   
Steve fece per spostarsi dalla strada per far passare la macchina, sperando facesse finta di non aver visto niente. Gli venne un colpo quando vide la porta aprirsi e scendere un uomo. Steve sapeva già chi fosse ancor prima di vederlo in faccia, ancor prima di vederne la siloutte avvicinarsi; ma Billy non doveva aspettarselo perché lo sentì bestemmiare sottovoce solo quando il viso diventò visibile.  
          Hopper guardò entrambi, lentamente. Steve non poteva non notare che si soffermava più su Billy. “Volevo tanto, tanto fare finta di nulla” Dal tono si capiva che sta cercando di non ridergli in faccia. “ma non ho resistito. Spero non abbiate bevuto e guidato” li ammonì entrambi, improvvisamente serio.  
          Steve scosse la testa, ma senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi. “Ho guidato io”  
          “Io smonto ora” era chiaro che stesse parlando con Steve, ma Hopper continuava a lanciare occhiate a Billy, ancora per terra, che invece guardava fisso Steve, con occhi socchiusi. “ci vediamo da Joyce, _ragazzi_ ”

Quando rientrarono in macchina, erano entrambi esausti, scossi ed imbarazzati. Fosse un'altra situazione, Steve l'avrebbe preso per il culo: “non mi ha mai beccato nessuno” “è un posto sicuro”, ma aveva la bocca che sapeva ancora di lui, quindi forse non era il caso. Steve poteva vedere il fiato di entrambi che formava nuvolette nell'aria gelida, ma nessuno dei due aveva freddo per davvero. Entrambi ripensavano a quello che era appena successo, e Steve cercò di evitare la parte del suo corpo che gli diceva di ricominciare, anche se qualcosa gli diceva che Billy sarebbe stato d'accordo. Forse un'altra volta.  
          “Sai” Steve ruppe il silenzio, senza sapere bene perché “credo che rimarrò ad Hawkins il prossimo anno” non sapeva perché glielo stesse dicendo, ma aveva bisogno di parlare di qualcosa, perché quel silenzio gli stava facendo male alle orecchie. “Non credo che i college a cui ho mandato l'iscrizione mi ammettano”  
          “Perché?” Billy aveva appoggiato la testa al finestrino, pronto per ascoltare. Non sembrava né triste né felice, pensò Steve, ma forse era un inizio. Non ci poteva credere che aveva il suo cazzo piantato nella gamba, cinque minuti prima.  
          “Non saprei, non credo di avere i voti abbastanza alti...”  
Una cosa tirava l'altra, ed iniziarono una conversazione senza fine. Steve Harrington ha tanto da dire, o forse a Billy Hargrove piace semplicemente ascoltare; fatto sta che rimasero lì, ad appannare i finestrini, ed iniziarono l'anno nuovo così, un po' più vicini, quasi insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram e twitter: @danslips


End file.
